Titanic Sings Her 'Lucius Dei'
by LisAlice5472
Summary: The night Titanic sank in the cold Atlantic waters is melancholic and unforgettable. But what would happen if I were on her deck in the sinking moment? Will I be able to survive or just become a memory for all those who knew me...? WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CAUSE SENSITIVE READERS TO CRY SO... IT SURE HAS MADE ME! I was drinking my tears as I wrote the last lines...


**This is a new short story I wrote yesterday. I was kinda depressed (as always!) and this is what came out. **

* * *

**Titanic Sings Her 'Lucius Dei'**

***Lucius Dei - this is a Latin song composed by 'Immediate Music' in May 9, 2011. It is considered to be the song you need to sing if you ever die and reach The Gates of Heaven, before entering The Kingdom. You can find it on YouTube, if you want. It's really beautiful...!**

…"It can float with 4 flooded rooms, but not with 5!"

"Impossible… That means – no! It cannot be. This ship is unsinkable!"

"She is made of iron, sir. And these are mathematical calculations. I tell you, _Titanic_ _will _sink."

"How much time have we got left?" asked the sad, almost crying captain, Mr. Smith.

The mathematician looked again over _Titanic_'s sketches, analyzing the amount of water that had already flooded 5 rooms. 'The water will inch away fast – first it will flood the A deck, then the B deck, finally the C and D until it reaches E. Then the bow section will be completely flooded and begin to sink. Slowly but surely, until the Great Ship would be swallowed by the dark, endless ocean, as if it had never existed on Earth.'

"One hour… Probably two."

People were crying and screaming, the stunning notice scaring them to death. Women hugged their children tight at their chests as they stood crying, shivering hard. Men ran up and down the decks, some of them getting the lifeboats ready, others sending S.O.S-s or packing small things they could have still saved. The noise was deafening, terrifying! Nobody could understand a word! From where I stood, next to the mast, I watched as women got into the lifeboats, tightening their grip on their children's hand. My eyes towered up at the loomless sky, small, white spots reflecting on my eyeballs – those were the stars – stars that would be witnesses of _Titanic_'s death… My heart shivered, my whole being fearing to think about it. And as I stood there, not daring to move a single muscle, I heard the captain's voice:

"I've sent an S.O.S. _Carpatia _will be here in 4 hours."

Oh, but by that time we will have already died! Some – drowned, others – frozen to death and so on! I was amazed when I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned around, only to find the builder of _Titanic _looking rather worried at me.

"My dear Lisa, you should hurry up before all lifeboats are loaded!"

A quiver rushed down my spine to hear that.

"You remember what I've told you about the number of lifeboats, don't you?"

I was shocked and my only answer was a dim nod. He then kissed my hand, wishing me good-luck. Then, instead of getting in a lifeboat (in order to save himself), he slowly walked to the Grand Staircase. I blinked with confusion and shouted:

"Mr. Andrews, aren't you coming with us!?"

The man just looked back, a feeble smile looming on his lips:

"…I have built you a strong ship, young Lisa. I hope for your safe arrival at New York and for my painless end…"

My God… So he has decided to stay there, spending his last moments with his great creation – _her_. I tried to muffle my sob and nodded again. Mr. Andrews smiled widely this time, climbing down the stairs until he was out of my viewpoint.

Again, I could hear lots of screams and farewells. Many lifeboats were already getting away from the ship. I approached the edge, my hands gripping the metal bar as I looked at the dark horizon. No light – no hope – no escape. This was my destiny – to remain a part of Titanic and die at a time with her. So I decided to leave my place to another poor, unlucky fellow. I wormed my way into another hall, without looking back. I could still hear scared shouts and desperate cries, but I kept walking forward. I knew it was all going to turn to silence soon. Soon…

At 2:17 am, the catastrophe began. The great ship was overpowered by the amount of water inside it, so – like the mathematician had explained earlier – she lurched downwards and her first funnel collapsed. The bow section sank deeply into the cold, Atlantic water as many frightened people (those who couldn't have saved themselves in time) ran towards the stern section, the only area that remained dry. I was among them. I caught tight the balustrade and closed my eyes, waiting for the water to swallow us. The ship couldn't bear the stress of having its stern in the air for too long. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. Darkness covered us immediately. I couldn't see anything, instead I could hear the same horrified shouts and screams. I prayed for it to end quickly… And, God…! My prayers had been answered! Shockingly, _Titanic_ broke in two – between her 3rd and 4th funnels. The bow section broke away, the stern section swung around. It remained perpendicular for a few seconds, before disappearing from sight… I screamed from the top of my lungs as the cold water engulfed me, taking away everything that could have recalled to _Titanic_.

After that, not much can be said. People died, one after the other. No lifeboat came back for us. And we could do nothing but wait for our death. Rigid and frozen I floated on the glace surface of water… The currents were gently balancing me while my eyes were fixed on the infinite mystery that was the sky above me. My thoughts quickly passed to _Titanic_, The Ship of Dreams, deemed _unsinkable_. But it turns out that once again, _man_ is nothing compared to _nature_ and his creations are valueless compared to what God has created! _Titanic _was supposed to be the ship that could defy water, but even though man felt like a flea next to the great ship, _Titanic_ herself was an ant compared to the Atlantic Ocean. Oh! And now she was nothing than a wreck!

Hours passed away and I couldn't hear anything anymore. The last survivors of the sinking had died, too. I was left alone! Stars shone into my eyes again and I saw two big wings descending from the sky… It was an _angel_! God, he was breathtaking! He descended in slow motion. I couldn't take my eyes off him… It wasn't much until he was right next to me. He offered me his hand, smiling. I was already frozen inside and my eyes got teary as I felt its warmth.

"Who are you?" I asked him, "Where are you taking me?"

He patted my hair, lifting me up in his arms. I involuntaryly buried my face in his chest, accepting my end… We towered higher and higher until he answered me:

"I have come to save you. It's your turn to sing 'Lucius Dei' before The Gates of Heaven…"

* * *

**Lucius Dei - Lyrics**

1.) Umbra Dextras, Umbra Crucis,

Umbra Deus, Lucius Dei.

2.) Fides Sponsa, Fides Per Dei,

Missaes Canta, Mitrae Lingua.

3.) Umbra Dextras, Umbra Crucis,

Umbra Deus, Lucius Dei.

4.) Fides Sponsa, Fides Per Dei,

Missaes Canta, Mistrae Lingua.

5.) Ave Vitae, Rex Promissa...

Ave Vitae, Rex Veritas...

6.) Missae Magnus, Fides En Dei,

Christus Laudmus, Mistraes In God!


End file.
